


Fresh Coffee

by StarCola



Series: Self-Indulgent Writing Is A Coping Mechanism, My Therapist Said So [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Morning Kisses, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCola/pseuds/StarCola
Summary: Good morning, goodnight, meet at dawn's first light.One-shot I wrote while mad about work. Started as fluff but then became smutty, whoops. Characters are aged up to mid-twenties.I've never written anything above T rating so I really don't know what this should be tagged as.





	Fresh Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I've also never written anything smutty, so this is closer to like... softcore smut, I guess? Who knows, not me.

Lux awoke as the bed shifted under her. She tried to roll over, but before she could, she was wrapped in a pair of arms from behind.

"Morning." It was Jinx; she sounded completely spent from her shift, and she was still in her work clothes.

"Morning," Lux mumbled back through sleepy lips. She stretched and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 6 am. Jinx was back late. "Overtime?"

"Mm." She felt the hum against her back and Jinx buried her face between her girlfriend's shoulder blades. "No call, no show. I had to stay until the next shift could come in."

"Aw, baby, I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?"

"Stay home and snuggle me all day." Lux couldn't help but snort at Jinx's faux-mopey voice. She reached behind her to run her fingers through Jinx's hair. Or what she could reach of it, anyway.

"If I did that, who would schedule all of the companies meetings, and answer the same five questions, and sort all the new-hire paperwork?"

"Oh, look at me," Jinx's voice was playfully mocking. "I'm Lux, I'm important, I have a lot of duties at my cushy desk job, bleeeeh." Lux giggled, rolling over in Jinx's arms to face her.

"You smell good."

"I made coffee." She jerked her head backwards at her own nightstand, where a colorful mug was happily releasing puffs of steam into the air. Despite her brashness and sometimes barbed personality, Jinx had shown a soft side for her girlfriend in the time they'd lived together. Maybe it was because she had to compensate for her past, or her lack of gentleness in their daily life, or the feeling that Lux was the driving force behind her starting to get her life together. Whatever it was, Lux made her a better person, and more than that, she was probably the first person Jinx ever truly loved. Even after a day of hell at work, the least she could do was fix a cup of coffee to help her get ready in the morning.

Lux's heart fluttered, and she tilted her face up so her lips could meet Jinx's. She was always so soft, so warm. The Jinx she'd met back in high school was always so rough around the edges, Lux would have never guessed how soft she was, how good it felt to melt into her. Then again, back in high school, Lux was quicker to judge than she'd ever care to admit, and often saw herself as Jinx's conscious; trying to annoy her into making decisions the thought were right, and getting mad when it didn't work. If she could go back in time and tell that version of herself that one day she'd be snuggled up in bed, kissing Jinx while she wound her fingers through her hair, she'd probably die on the spot.

Lux started to pull away, but Jinx wasn't ready yet; she wasn't ready to let go of this moment, this bliss after a day of hell on her feet. She brought her hands to Lux's cheeks and pulled her back in, letting her fingers inch back to the back of her head to get a better hold on her. Lux squealed in surprise, which only made Jinx sink deeper into the kiss. God, she was so cute. Lux relaxed against her, letting herself get pulled in, pulled under. It was all too easy for her to get lost in moments like this; with mismatched work schedules, their moments together were few and far between.

Jinx pulled back for just long enough to to Lux's jawline, slowly, tenderly kissing along it as Lux tried to swallow her moans, tried to keep her breathing even. Not that it worked; she could feel Jinx's smirks against her skin, knowing what kind of effect she was having on her. Slowly, almost painfully so, she followed Lux's jawline up to her ear, where she gently sunk her teeth in. A gasp caught in Lux's throat as Jinx nibbled for just a moment before letting go.

"Stay home with me," she whispered, breath hot against Lux's skin.

"I--"

Jinx didn't give her a moment to protest before running her fingers over Lux's skin, tracing her clavicle, moving up and slowly wrapping her hand around her neck. "Stay... home... with... me..." It was half a request, half a command. Lux felt herself falling deeper into the spell her lover was weaving, knowing exactly what staying home today would mean; teasing gentleness when Jinx knew she couldn't take it anymore, endless begging between ragged breaths, ecstasy once Jinx decided she'd made her wait long enough, kept her on edge long enough. Ecstasy upon ecstasy. It had been so long...

Jinx let her lips continue to explore Lux's body, slowly, tantalisingly. Had she tempted Lux long enough to keep her here for the day? She couldn't be sure, and she wasn't going to risk it. She moved down along Lux's neck, releasing her grip so she reach up and grab a fistful of hair and pull her head back to expose more skin to tease. Lux didn't resist, just let out a high-pitched hum as she felt the tug. Jinx knew all of her buttons, knew exactly how to keep her captivated, knew how to keep her mind swimming. Lux closed her eyes as she felt lips, teeth, and tongue dance across her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, inches above her chest.

"Jinx," she breathed, unsure whether it was pleading her to stop or continue lower. Jinx hummed against her skin, and Lux couldn't tell she was asking what she wanted, or mocking her for thinking she could convince her to do anything to give her any satisfaction before Jinx decided she was ready to give it. Lux sucked in a breath through her teeth as Jinx pushed herself up and on top, never letter her lips leave the girl's skin for too long. She grabbed Lux's wrists and put her weight on them to keep her pinned helplessly beneath her. And her mouth continued exploring, inching its way down between her's breasts to drive her insane. Beneath her, she felt Lux's legs tense as her feet curled.

As Jinx moved, something cold and metallic brushed against Lux's skin. Her name tag from work. She hadn't even changed out of her work clothes. Work clothes? _Oh, shit._ She had to get ready for work.

"Jinx," Lux mumbled. "Jinx, I can't."

"Can't?" Jinx pressed, not realizing the spell was breaking. Lux gently but sternly pushed Jinx off of her, sitting up.

"I have to go to work. And _you,"_ she pointed a playful finger in Jinx's direction, "need to sleep."

"I don't _need_ to sleep," Jinx tried, and then of course felt a yawn rising in the back of her mouth. Sunday night into Monday morning shifts were never awful, but twelve hour shifts sucked the life out of her. She'd pushed this aside in order to play with Lux, but now that it had been brought up, she was realizing just how dead tired she was.

"You do." Lux gave her a quick kiss on the nose, and then rose to start getting ready for work. "You should probably change into something other than your work clothes first, though."

"Uuuuugggghhhh," was Jinx's only reply, but she rose to her feet and walked over to the dresser for one of her oversized T-shirts, trying and failing not to watch Lux get undressed. It was her own fault she was horny as fuck; Lux was just trying to get ready for work, nothing more. This wasn't a show for her.

As it was, Lux was fighting the urge _to_ put on a show. Her body still ached for Jinx's touch, for tenderness that turned rough at exactly the right moments. But this was the adult world, and she had to do her adult job before she could do... adult things. Still, the thought of Jinx's eyes resting on every curve of her body as she undressed made it hard not to drag it out a little longer than she should have. She never looked over, never let Jinx see anything but her backside. The girl lingered a moment once she'd taken everything off, a final display.

And then, against her bare back, there was suddenly warmth as Jinx collided into her, pinning her to the wall face-first.

"You're mean," she growled in Lux's ear.

"I-I... no, I'm..."

"But I'm meaner."

Before Lux could react, Jinx grabbed both of Lux's arms and held them behind her back, pressing into her, using own weight to make sure they were secure. She then snuck her own arms around and let her fingers tighten around Lux's neck as her lips worked at the nape of her neck.

"Jinx, I... I'm..." Lux breathed.

"You're mean," Jinx repeated between rough kisses and bites. "But I'm meaner."

Lux moaned as Jinx's free and gripped her ass, nails digging in just the right amount. God, Jinx knew exactly what she wanted, what she _needed. _She knew exactly how to keep Lux where she wanted her. And Lux loved it; she loved every moment of it. She let thoughts of work slip away, let herself fall into this moment, let herself enjoy everything that was happening and going to happen. Her breath came in gasps as Jinx sucked at her neck, shoulders, between her shoulder blades, marking her. This was revenge for her little striptease, and she knew it.

"Oh please," Lux breathed, and Jinx could hear the smirk in her voice. "I don't think you are."

A smile spread across Jinx's lips. She tightened her grip around Lux's throat for a moment to hear Lux squeal, then flipped her around so her back was against the wall. She kissed her, hard, while her hands worked at her breasts; squeezing, caressing, rubbing. She lived for the moans and ragged "Jinx's" Lux let out between kisses, lived to feel her body react beneath her. The slight arch of the back, the upward tilt of the head, the quickness of breath. Everything that was happening was because of her, and she loved it.

Lux was lost in a sea of sensations, a sea of lust and need. She hardly noticed when one of Jinx's hands started moving slowly down, tracing circles on her body, until it was at her hips. And then her thigh. And then her inner thigh. Where it stayed, caressing, teasing, refusing to move where Lux wanted it most. She whined quietly, hoping that if she waited long enough Jinx would give her what she wanted. She knew she was dripping wet, and right now, the entire world consisted of her body and Jinx, and this burning need to be played with.

"Beg me for it," Jinx whispered.

"Jinx..." She could feel Jinx's fingers inching closer, ever closer, both a promise of satisfaction and a threat of denial.

"Beg."

"Please," she gasped out once, twice, three times, each time more desperate than the last. "Jinx, please. Please!"

Jinx snickered, tapping Lux's clit once with two fingers, and then pulling back and giving her sweetest smile. "Have a wonderful day at work!"

Lux was stunned into silence. Of all the things Jinx had ever done to her, this... "You _are_ mean." She couldn't help but smile as she tried to swallow her desperate need for relief. She'd get Jinx back for this, somehow. She'd have to think of something. For now, though, she took a deep breath and shakily started getting herself dressed for work. Jinx pulled her night shirt on and sat on the edge of the bed, watching with a self-satisfied grin. She'd won, even if she hadn't gotten what she really wanted.

Lux gave her a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye as she passed, collecting her coffee mug from the night table. She took a sip, and made a face. Jinx's heart fell slightly.

"Not enough cream?"

"No, no, it's perfect. Just, um..." Lux game a sheepish smile. "Cold now."

"Aha." Jinx's voice was playful again. "Well, next time I'll just have to make it for you _after--"_

"If you say anything dirty to keep me turned on, I'll throw this mug at you."

"...after you've gotten dressed. Is all I was gonna say."


End file.
